Angelina's Idiot and Redheaded Boyfriend
by wheezes
Summary: ~**{COMPLETE}**~ This is a story about Fred's relationship with Angelina. There will be fights followed by sweet things. Angelina is head over heels in love with Fred. Fred is taking Angelina for granted... Will she be able to take it all? some R/H
1. Fred's Angel

Angelina Johnson, member of the Gryffindor house quidditch team and also happens to be Fred Weasley's girlfriend, is furious with Fred again... as always. He forgot to meet her at the Astronomy Tower again... as always. She doesn't even know what she found very attractive in him, to be honest. A lot of girls do find him rather cute but his personality is very appalling. He's boisterous. He's a real joker. He's immature. He's sarcastic and never takes anything seriously. For him, everything seems to be a joke--- including her.  
  
She was walking with her picnic basket half open and her teeth gritted with anger. 'How dare he forget this day... of all the days he could forget! Why this day?! Why?' she said to herself, while walking towards the door leading to their common room.  
  
'You seem troubled dear... password?" said the fat lady. Angelina just looked at her and attempted to say the password.  
  
The fat lady looked at her and said, 'Oh I see... it looks like "Neville the 2nd" forgot about your date again', upon seeing the half open picnic basket that she was holding. 'I'm beginning to think that that boyfriend of yours is even worse!'  
  
Angelina just shrugged and said, 'Would you like to have some, my lady? I made them myself.' She gave the fat lady some cakes and was pleased to see that she was indeed pleased with the taste. If only Fred was the one wearing this face, she thought.  
  
She sat down at the side of the door and began to cry. The fat lady was alarmed by this action of hers and stopped eating immediately. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. She can't face Fred looking miserable. It will just make him feel good about himself. She washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
'You don't look ugly to me...' she said to herself,' and nobody deserves to be treated like this!' Following these words, she began to run back to the door toward the common room.  
  
Upon seeing her face, with eyebrows together, her eyes that looked like daggers anxious to kill and her teeth gritted with anger, the fat lady said, 'My dear whatever did u do? Not long ago, you looked so vulnerable and now...' But she was interrupted by Angelina's scream! She yelled the password at the fat lady and it surprised her.  
  
'Open the door, lady' she said. Her voice was terrifying and as if she was forcing herself to calm down. The lady was worried now. She opened the door slowly but Angelina kicked it open to speed her up. Upon realizing what she did, she went back to see the fat lady to say sorry.  
  
Fred was inside the common room and was discussing "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" with George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville and the other Gryffindor men. Suddenly, Katie's voice came from the other side of the room.  
  
'Lee! Come here! You have some explaining to do!' Lee's face suddenly blushed and thought for reasons on why she had to do that in front of his friends. Imagine? Ordering me around like that and of all places--- here? Where everybody can see?!!! He thought.  
  
'Now what on earth did you do???' Fred asked, while laughing at the look on Lee's face.  
  
'You shouldn't let her do that to you, Lee! She's embarrassing you! You should take charge! You are the man!!! The man! Always remember that...' said George. But he was interrupted by Alicia's voice and was now commanding him to go to her and do some explaining as well.  
  
'Lee! I'm waiting!' came Katie's voice from the other side of the room. George hurried to Alicia's side upon hearing her voice.  
  
Lee looked at him with an outraged expression and said, 'He's the man, alright!' and hurried to Katie's side as well upon hearing her counting and is now at 2 and a half. This made the younger Gryffindor men laugh.  
  
Fred grabbed George's calendar and looked. He then smiled maliciously and said, 'Now I know what's going on'. Harry and Ron looked confused.  
  
'It's the time of the month... you know when girls' start to act really weird and moody...' he continued. This got Seamus' attention.  
  
'If u have a girlfriend, be sure to keep in track of their schedule as well. You know, their menstrual cycle to warn yourself... this helped me a lot with angel... I now know the worst times to upset her and you know.... When to do stuffs...' Fred continued with a very mischievous grin on his face while moving his eyebrows up and down. This made the people he was talking to feel both embarrassed and interested.  
  
'This is what happens to two boys who take their calendars for granted!' Fred shouted to make sure that George and Lee would definitely hear it.  
  
'GO TO HELL AND SHUT UP!!!' George and Lee shouted back.  
  
'Uh, Katie? Alicia? Their language was totally unacceptable. We have minors here for heaven's sake?' Fred said while shaking his head.  
  
'You--- prat! I'll get---' screamed George but was cut by Alicia.  
  
'George! Stop it! That's bad!' yelled Alicia which made George behave like a little child being reprimanded by his mother.  
  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by the loud scream that seems to be from just outside of the door. It was followed by a loud BANG as well. Everybody grabbed their wand and pointed it towards the door. All the people who were upstairs came down and pointed their wand towards the door as well. Everybody was looking worried now, wondering who that must be. All their faces looked relieved upon seeing Angelina. She came in and went back again and said 'Sorry' and immediately came inside the common room. She brushed her hair with her free hand and suddenly threw the picnic basket towards Fred. This surprised everybody. Everybody was suddenly quiet and was just staring at both Fred and Angelina.  
  
'Angelina, calm down. This is not like you' Katie said looking worried. It's true, though. This isn't like the Angelina that they all know. It's true that she tend to over react sometimes... actually a lot of times, but never like this. She is sweet, friendly, and always happy unless...  
  
'Fred!!!! What did you do this time? Can't you do anything else but make her miserable?' shouted Alicia.  
  
Lee and George just looked at each other and said, 'He's the man!'  
  
Fred looked utterly confused. Angelina was staring right at him. She was quiet. She wasn't saying anything. Her face was red.  
  
Lee and George just looked at each other again and Lee said, 'I guess we don't have to do anything now... Angelina will kill Fred for us!'  
  
'Why, Fred? Of all the dates that you could forget... why today?' said Angelina with teary eyes.  
  
George and Lee looked at each other again and said, 'This is what happens to A boy who takes his calendar for granted', and smiled at Fred.  
  
Everybody heard them say this since the common room was filled with people but was disturbingly quiet. Katie and Alicia looked at them both with killer eyes and this wiped the smile off their faces and so they both bit their lips to keep them from talking. Ron and Harry were avoiding the stares of each other because it might make them even laugh harder. Ron was already busy pinching himself in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Harry was pretending to cough in order to cover his laughter.  
  
'What are you talking about? Oh I know! But... but... ' Fred suddenly said and grabbed his calendar.  
  
Assuming that Fred knew the problem, Angelina said, 'Yes Fred. You forgot about it. I was...' but she was interrupted by Fred and his unusual bothering look.  
  
Still holding the calendar, he said, 'But angel it isn't until next week?' Upon hearing this, Angelina's face turned even redder.  
  
'What are you talking about Fred Weasley?' she said with gritted teeth.  
  
'Well, it says here that you wont be getting your menstruation until mid next week...you don't have PMS yet' Fred said immediately and was followed by a 'why are you angry with me?'  
  
George and Lee slapped their foreheads upon hearing these words. Everybody's mouth fell open, especially the girls. Ron and Harry are now doing a bad job on containing their laughs. Lee looked at George and was about to whisper something when George suddenly grabbed his robe and said, 'Don't don't don't....' and then they both suddenly burst out laughing. Katie and Alicia are both angry now.  
  
'Well good thing that you keep in track of my menstruation cycle, Fred!!!! Isn't it ironic that you forgot our anniversary? Anniversary!!!! You forgot my birthday last time. You said sorry and said that it won't happen again... I said, "I love you Fred, it's ok". You forgot to meet me at Three Broomsticks. You said sorry AGAIN and said that it won't happen again... I said, "I love you Fred, it's ok". You forgot to meet me at Hogsmeade. You forgot to eat lunch with me, to eat breakfast with me, to have dinner with me and hello??? Walk to Quidditch practice with me??? We are in the same team and you still forgot... You said sorry... and that it won't happen again... I said, "I love you Fred, it's ok'' AGAIN....' Angelina said with her voice breaking since tears are now streaming down her face.  
  
Everybody was now looking at Angelina then to Fred then to Angelina again. Everybody felt sorry for Angelina now... Fred was utterly shocked by this unexpected revelation of feelings from Angelina. He loved Angelina. He just didn't know how to do it or show it. He was scared. Angelina is older, smart, independent and everything. He was disturbed on what people would think. He is a joker... not a romantic. He wants to please Angelina but she just didn't know how. He did not want to show her his true feelings so that if they do break up... He wouldn't look like THE joke.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Angelina. She was rushing to him. Thinking that she would slap him, he prepared himself for the worst. Everybody just looked. She saw her face and her eye, it was wet with tears... her lips were shaking. She did not do anything. He reached out for her face and tried to wipe her tears away, but to his surprise, she moved back. She wiped her tears away and looked at Fred Weasley again dead in the eyes.  
  
Fred said, 'Angel, I'm so deeply sorr...' but she was immediately interrupted by Angelina.  
  
Angelina placed her palm in front of Fred's face to make him stop talking and said, 'Hold on a minute because I'm not quite done yet' and continued, ' perhaps if I transfigure myself into a dungbomb...' but she was interrupted by the giggles of the Gryffindor girls and the stares of the boys.  
  
'QUIET!' she said and everybody stopped giggling and she continued, 'As I was saying, perhaps if I transfigure myself into a dungbomb then maybe you'd finally notice that I, Angelina Johnson, exists and certainly do not deserve the treatment that you are giving me.'  
  
With this, she looked at Fred in a very different way. He had no idea if it was a good stare or a bad stare, but keeping in mind of the circumstances, it was definitely a bad stare.  
  
Suddenly, Angelina spoke and said, 'Well perhaps I don't have to do that... I feel like... I feel like doing this instead...' after saying this, she pushed Fred to a couch and turned her back on him. Immediately after doing, this they suddenly heard a loud high pitched PPPOOOOTT!!! She farted right into his face. Katie and Alicia, covered their mouth in shock and then laughed. George and Lee was shaking their heads and laughing hysterically. Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville all stumbled down with uncontrollable laughter. Fred was definitely still in shock. Angelina flipped her hair and walked away towards Alicia and Katie. They were grinning at her and yelled, 'YOU GO GIRL!!!!' Angelina smiled but deep inside she was crying, crying hysterically.  
  
'He wants to play games, then let's play games' screamed Angelina and continued, 'Let's just see if he'll like this game that I'll be playing.' then an evil smile appeared.  
  
'Ange, come on! He's not worth it. Don't let him do that to you. I can't believe it! The prat is driving you crazy!' Katie asked.  
  
'Do you want me to hex him now? I'll go if you want me too!!!' Alicia said while standing up from Katie's bed. 'I'm going!' and she walked off but Angelina grabbed her robe.  
  
'Relax girlfriend. I don't think that hexing him would do any good---' Angelina said while smirking (The Draco Malfoy Way).  
  
'Hey! Why not break up with George and Lee, too??? So, we can do this together? Just for awhile?' Angelina asked while batting her eyelashes.  
  
'Huh?' Both girls' gasped.  
  
'I --- fine!' Angelina snapped.  
  
'I'm sorry but I really can't. Georgie, he's a good boy!' Alicia whined.  
  
'I also think that it is not fair for them to suffer as well, you know.But we will be on your back! We will help you!' Katie said.  
  
'We will get even with that Fr--! Oh! I can't even pronounce his name!' yelled Alicia with a disgust impression on her face.  
  
'That slimy git!' shouted Katie with narrowed eyes.  
  
'Ok! Ok! I get your point! Now stop over reacting!' Angelina said looking kind of irritated. 


	2. The Talk

After the huge display that afternoon, Fred went upstairs. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. But unlike any other day, he's dreading the time to go to dinner. He's certain that Angelina is still angry with him. He didn't feel very hungry all of a sudden. He's nervous. He's never seen that side of Angelina before.  
  
'I have to make it up to her,' he said to himself, while staring at her picture. 'Oh! I know!' with that, he jumped off his bed and got ready for dinner. =========  
  
'Hey, Lee!' Katie said while waving her hand and asking him to come to her.  
  
'Hey there, gorgeous! What does my princess want this time?' Lee said while smirking.  
  
'Oh, gee! Thanks!' Katie said while smiling. 'Look, Angelina is really upset with Fred. I think that she's had enough. I don't think that--- '  
  
'Hey! What are you talking about?' George asked.  
  
'Go away! Can't you see that we are having a decent conversation here?!' Lee snapped.  
  
'But. I'm your best friend! You can't just shoo me away like some--- Fly!' George said pretending to be hurt and then he winked at Katie.  
  
'Hey! She's mine! Buzz off!' Lee shouted. 'So what is it again, princess?'  
  
'Stop it you two! Here goes, and by the way you can stay George. Alicia will be talking to you about this anyway.' Katie said looking annoyed. 'Look, you both better be nice to Angelina. She's really upset with Fred. I think that this will last longer than usual. She---'  
  
'Nah! I doubt it!' George said looking bored. 'Angelina loves Fred. She can't stay that way. We all know that. I don't even know what she saw in him. Well aside from his good looks, you know what I mean.'  
  
'Yuck!' Alicia said while smiling.  
  
'I doubt it. Anyway, George will you let me----' Katie said.  
  
'Fine you two can go away! My QUEEN is here now!' George snapped at Lee.  
  
'Will you shut the hell up?! Katie has been talking and she hasn't been able to finish since you keep on interrupting! Damn it!' Lee shouted looking really annoyed now.  
  
'Look you two! Behave will you! Please!' Alicia said.  
  
'Nobody will talk unless I'm finished. Angelina. You both better be nice to her. She's not quite fond of you two right now.' Katie said and then she looked at George. 'Especially, you. Well you can't blame her. You look like Fred.'  
  
'ME?! What the hell did I do?! It's not my fault I look A LITTLE like my brother! In case you don't know, we are twins! Does this mean that she hates Ron and Ginny and Percy and Bill and Charlie and Mom and Dad?! I think that you should warn them too!' George screamed while shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
'SHUUUUT UP, BIG MOUTH! I'm going to hex that mouth of yours so you'll shut up!' Lee yelled and pulled his wand out.  
  
'YOU hex him, I'll hex YOU!' said Alicia, stepping in front of George. This made Lee go behind Katie.  
  
'Look! Calm down you two! George and Lee, come on!' Katie yelled.  
  
'George, if you open that mouth of yours again, unless it's time to talk, I will hex you myself,' said Alicia.  
  
'Alicia, it's ok! Really, no need for that.' Katie said and then she glared at Lee. 'Look, she's really upset and she, well, wants to teach Fred a lesson.'  
  
'She even asked us if we can, er--- break up with you two. Well just for awhile, she said.' Alicia said while looking uncomfortably at George. George raised his right hand. This made the two girls chuckle while Lee just rolled his eyes. Alicia nodded to let him know that he may speak.  
  
'Well, well, well! What has gotten into her? I think that she's crazy! No offense. I'm going to talk to her. She doesn't have any right to ask you such favours!' George shouted while looking at Alicia. 'Oh great! Now I get it!'  
  
'Bloody hell?! What the heck did you say then? Oh great! So you are breaking up with me? Some friend she is! I'm going with you George! I'll go talk to her. I'll make her see sense!' Lee yelled while forcing himself to calm down.  
  
'Stop it!' Katie yelled as he grabbed Lee's and George's robes. 'No! We are not breaking up with you! So, quit it!'  
  
'We are just telling you the latest scoops, alright?' Katie said.  
  
'Latest scoop on what?' Angelina asked. 'I really think that we should be heading down to dinner.'  
  
'Oh, Angelina,' said Lee awkwardly. He immediately stepped in front of George and conjured a tall and huge hat over his head to cover George's face.  
  
'Oh, no need for that Lee. Really. I'm fine. Actually, never better.'  
  
Lee stepped aside while George conjured a bouquet of flowers and handed it to Angelina.  
  
'Here, flowers for you. From Lee and I'  
  
'Gee, thanks!' said Angelina while smiling reluctantly upon seeing George's face. 'Let's go down, shall we?' ===========  
  
'Oh! Holy crap!' Fred said nervously. 'Angelina, I'm sorry. I know that I've said sorry to you a million times already. I also know that there is absolutely no excuse for my behaviour, but.'  
  
'Practicing your line to get some girl back? Johnson, to be exact?' Malfoy said while grinning mischievously.  
  
'Shut up Malfoy!'  
  
'Oi, Johnson! Go away! Weasley's not ready yet! He's still practicing his line! He wants you back by the way! Come back a little later!'  
  
Fred went pale and jumped backwards. He slowly turned around. and there she was. walking with Alicia and Katie. She didn't even look at him. He saw Malfoy grinning at him. He didn't do anything. He didn't feel like doing anything. He just went inside and sat beside Percy.  
  
'What do you want, Fred?' Percy asked. 'If it's one of your stupid jokes again, I don't have time for that.' Fred looked in Angelina's direction and shrugged.  
  
'She isn't talking to me, won't even look at me. I don't know what to do Perce.'  
  
'Say sorry, you prat! Admit that you are wrong. Act like the dumbest person there is. not that you really have to act.'  
  
'You prat! What the heck? You deaf or something?! I told you! She won't talk to me! What do you mean by that---that I don't have to act?'  
  
'Ron! I am not having this conversation with you! You are completely hopeless!!!' Hermione yelled. 'You---are---IMPOSSIBLE!'  
  
'Huh! You are not having this conversation with me? I AM NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU!' Ron yelled back then immediately sat on the other side of Percy.  
  
'What the heck? You too? Oh God almighty! Help me! Have mercy on me! I'm trying to have a good dinner here.. Oh for heaven's sake. Here comes two more!'  
  
'Why, why, why are we? Living in a world, world, world so cruel?' George began singing then Lee began to rap.  
  
'Why is everybody fighting?' George asked.  
  
'Ron and Hermione are always fighting. Nothing's really new with these two.' Harry said while smiling teasingly to Ron.  
  
'What the hell? Why are you smiling at me like that?'  
  
'Nothing, nothing, nothing.'  
  
'Hermione! You know what, being friends, having arguments.. Awwww! That's how Fred and Angelina started out! Always fighting then laughing together again.' Lee said then Hermione began to blush.  
  
'Lee! Shut up!' Ron yelled, whose ears are beginning to turn red as well.  
  
'Blushing are we?' George said, smiling mischievously. Percy smiled with this comment, too.  
  
'Hey, Percy. You are smart so I'm taking your word for this ok. I'll talk to Angelina, then?'  
  
'Good that you've came to your senses. I know I'm smart. no need to tell me. Anyway, you have to mean every word that you say. You have to MEAN it. Tell the truth. if everything that you are feeling in there is right and is for Angelina. nothing should go wrong. You have to hurry up, though. Angelina is considered to be one of the prettiest girls here at Hogwarts. Before you know it. she may be taken already' Percy said while looking at him seriously.  
  
'What? Taken? By who? We are still together. We haven't broken up.'  
  
'Sure. Suit yourself. Whatever you say. I have to get going now though,' Percy said. 'I still have to finish some papers about my Hogwarts report. My boss has been harassing me about it already.'  
  
'Hey, hey, hey! So what do we have here?' Ron said while looking at Angelina's direction. George, Lee and Harry looked at her direction. 'Someone's approaching her from 12 o' clock.'  
  
'Who's that?' Harry asked.  
  
Fred wasn't really listening. He was busy thinking of the words that he has to say to her. He then came into his senses when Ron knocked on his head. I am going to get her back. I am going to be the best boyfriend there is. I am going to get her back. Oh, God. Please, help me get her back.  
  
'Hello? Anybody home?' Ron said.  
  
'What! Can't you see that I'm thinking?' Fred snapped, looking annoyed. Please help me get her back.  
  
'12 o' clock,' Ron said. Fred looked and his eyes suddenly narrowed.  
  
The guy now is behind Angelina, tapping her on the back. Angelina looked at the tall man behind him then invited him to sit down. This made Fred's face fell.  
  
'Now, there goes your competition Fred and there's a lot more actually,' said Lee. 'That man has been hitting on Angelina for a long time. In case you don't know. many people find her rather attractive.'  
  
'I know ok! What about that guy? He's taking advantage of her being angry with me, huh!' Fred said while still staring at Angelina and the boy beside her.  
  
'You, do? Well, you have a funny way of showing it. Anyway, I saw him once. No, actually, twice.' Lee said. 'I just thought that you should know.'  
  
'What do you mean "funny way of showing it"? So hitting on her, you say.' His eyes was still on Angelina but quickly looked away when he saw her gaze in his direction. 'She's looking! She's looking! Come on! Let's laugh!' They all immediately laughed upon hearing Fred's request.  
  
'I want you to find more information concerning this idiot, ok! I need to know how that mind of his works!' Fred said and gazed at her direction once more. 'I will be needing all the help that I can get. What the hell? She's, she's flirting with him!' Upon seeing her reaching for the man's hand. something inside began to hurt. =========  
  
'Hey, Nick!' said Angelina, smiling brightly at him. Thank you God for making him hit on me!!!! I need him right now!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please make other people hit on me too!!!!  
  
'Hey! I know that you must still be really upset. I heard about it.'  
  
'Gee, news travels fast!'  
  
'Yeah! Sure does! Well, I was just wondering. If you need someone to talk to. I just wanted to let you know that---I'm here.'  
  
'Thanks so much! Don't worry! You'd definitely be the first person that I'll think of in case I need to talk to someone.' Angelina said while reaching for his hand. 'Thanks.' She then gazed at Fred's direction who looked away immediately upon seeing her. It's working!!!! Bwahahaha! =========  
  
'So? What's the scoop?' Fred asked impatiently.  
  
'Well, this Nick LeGrand is from Hufflepuff and is in 7th yr as well.' George said.  
  
'He's smart, athletic and is a freaking prefect!' Lee added.  
  
'Athletic? What do you mean athletic? Quidditch?' Fred asked.  
  
'Yep, new captain. after Diggory,' Ron said, 'He's into Leggy-babes. He used to go out with Angela of Slytherin.'  
  
'Angela? Man! That girl is definitely one hell of a girl! She's a whole lotta woman!' said Lee, looking amazed.  
  
'Hmm. Amanda of Hufflepuffs, Ariana of Hufflepuffs again, Alyssa of Ravenclaw, Anise of Slytherin, Ann of Hufflepuffs and a lot more. These are just his steady girlfriends. not to mention the ones that he went on a date with.' said Ron, looking quite amazed himself.  
  
'Seems to have a soft spot for girls' whose name starts with an "A",' said Harry. 'You have to watch out Fred. Angelina's certainly his type. Her name starts with an "A" and she's also tall.'  
  
'How on earth did he managed to go out with all these gorgeous girls?!' George asked.  
  
'Well, he's one gorgeous boy! I hate to say this but Fred--- you really have to watch out.' Ron said. 'Speaking of Fred's new best friend. Look who's here, 9 o'clock.'  
  
They all looked at the direction that Ron's pointing. and there she was. again, with him, Nick. They all looked at Fred who just shrugged. Fred looked at them again and what bothered him the most was that she looked absolutely happy and contented. They were all still looking at him.  
  
'What?! They were just talking you know. Don't look at me like that!' Fred said.  
  
'Oh, ok! Whatever you say! You have gone completely mad! Suit yourself.' Ron said. 'Come on, Harry!' and they went off.  
  
He was really jealous now. Oh, God! Help me please. I promise that I'll change. Please help me. Don't kill me, torture me like this. Avada Kedavra will be fine with me, but please. not this. =========  
  
Fred was on his way to the common room, when he saw a tall guy of medium built with ash-blonde hair. Holy shit. it's Nicky the Idiot and Girlfriend Stealer! What the hell does he want now?! He walked pass him without even looking at Nick.  
  
'Password?' said the fat lady. The fat lady could not help but notice Nick's effort to try and talk to Fred but all these effort was utterly dismissed. 'Weasley, I think this gentleman would like to talk to someone.'  
  
'Huh? Why? What made you think that? I don't think so. Bye!' Fred said quickly and immediately ran inside the common room. What the hell? Did he really think that I'll call Angelina for him? Now that's what I call a Real Idiot! He was laughing his head off, but then he saw her. alone. in front of the fireplace. He cleared his throat, but there was no response. He did it again, but still no response. He coughed loudly, but still no response. He had no choice but to talk.  
  
'So, you busy? Look I just want to talk. Please talk to me. I can't stand this silent treatment anymore and I just---,'  
  
Angelina just looked at him and then shrugged. 'So what do you want to talk about?'  
  
'Umm. er--- ahhh--- ummm,' was all that Fred managed to say. 'Hmmm. now that's hard.' Suddenly, Lavander and Parvati came in and broke the silence between them.  
  
'Hey, Angelina!' Lavender said. 'A cute guy is waiting for you outside. Can you at least introduce me to him??? Does he have a brother?'  
  
'You are not dating right? You are still dating Weasley, right?' Parvati asked. But Angelina immediately walked off and went to the door excitedly and with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Fred felt that he should die that very moment. He slowly sunk in his chair and stared at the fire. I do not like this. Help, please?! Stupid Lavender and Parvati!==========  
  
Everybody was in the common room now. Each and every one of them had something to do. Ron and Harry were playing chess. Hermione, Ginny and Neville were studying. Everybody was busy with something except for Fred who was busy staring at the door.  
  
'Hey, Freddie! What's wrong?' Lee asked, looking concerned.  
  
Fred was still busy staring at the door and his thoughts was definitely elsewhere. She wants to break up with me. or maybe we did break up already. But I've changed, and it's too late. If only she'd give me another chance. But she will break up with me. sooner or later. especially now that Nicky idiot and Girlfriend Stealer is there. or maybe we did break up already. Then suddenly he felt someone jolt his chest. 'What the hell is it?!'  
  
'Hey! Calm down, Buddy! What's wrong?' George asked, looking concerned too.  
  
'Nothing's wrong ok! I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Stop asking me those silly questions!'  
  
'Fine, if you say so! No need for you to scream. It's not like we are over there and you are over here. Geez! Come on Lee! Let's just go talk to Harry and Ron.'  
  
'Look, I'm sorry. But I really think that going to them is such a good idea right now. I just want to think, that's all. Thanks for worrying about me. but there's no need for that, really.' =========  
  
'Hey Angelina, thanks for studying with me,' Nick said while smiling. 'I really hope that we can study again---err---tomorrow?'  
  
Angelina laughed and then pulled him inside the common room. Everything is working the way I planned it! Weeeee!  
  
'Parvati? Lavender? Where are you???' Angelina said while holding Nick's hand. She was pulling him towards the stairs now. 'Parvati? Lavender? Where are you? I want you to meet someone!'  
  
Fred saw her come in and his eyes narrowed upon seeing her hands locked with his. BLOODY HELL! Now they are holding hands?! Damn it! That idiot and girlfriend stealer! That slimy git!!!!  
  
'Coming! Coming!' Parvati yelled. They both came running down the stairs and gasped upon seeing Nick LeGrand's face.  
  
'Parvati and Lavender, I would like you to meet Nick LeGrand of Hufflepuffs.'  
  
Fred just rolled his eyes. Parvati and Lavender, I would like to show off my new boyfriend, Nick the Idiot and Girlfriend Stealer of Hufflepuffs. Stupid prat! That man is a bloody whore and slut!  
  
'Hi!' said both and gave Nick their one million galleon smile.  
  
'Hey! It's really nice to meet you both but I really have to get going. I still have quidditch practice.' Nick said politely and then turned to Angelina. 'So, I'll see you tomorrow? Please say yes.'  
  
Angelina smiled brightly and said, 'Look, I'll see ok.'  
  
'OK then. I guess I'll just see you around,' said Nick and then he hugged Angelina and gave her a soft peck on the cheeks. 'Bye!'  
  
Fred was angry now. He stood up and walked in Nick's direction. George tried very hard to grab his robe but he failed. Everybody stood silent and looked at the two boys.  
  
'Do something!' Katie, who is looking extremely worried, told Angelina. But to her surprise, Angelina just stared.  
  
'Weasley, good to see you!' Nick said calmly and sarcastically. 'I have been trying to talk to you awhile ago, but I felt that you didn't want to talk to me because all my efforts were dismissed.'  
  
Fred smiled at him. 'Nah, you felt that I didn't want to talk to you? I don't even want to see you. What on earth are you doing in MY common room? You are expected to know all the rules, Head boy.'  
  
'Well, I actually didn't want to come in because for your information, I did not want to see you either. But Angelina, here, forced me and I couldn't say no to her.'  
  
'Hey, Fred! Would you like to go down with us?' Lee asked, hoping to break the tension going on between Nick LeGrand and Fred Weasley, but he was completely ignored.  
  
'Well, you are supposed to be smart right? Didn't you know that you could get her in trouble with Mcgonagall?'  
  
'From the way that you are talking to me, I'm beginning to think that you are jealous of me.' Nick said with forced calmness. 'Are you, Weasley?'  
  
'BLOODY HELL! Of course not!' Fred said quickly. 'You should go, before I tell on some prefect and headboy to a certain professor. I heard that many teachers are fond of you. You would not want to ruin your name, would you?' Fred said then walked towards the door and opened it for Nick.  
  
'Yeah, Weasley! They are fond of me. and oh by the way, I heard that all of them hates you,' Nick said and then smirked at him. 'Bye, girls! Bye, Angelina! I really had a great time! I hope that we can do it again tomorrow!' he said then slowly walked out of the huge door.  
  
'What was that all about Fred?' Angelina asked, looking annoyed.  
  
'You are asking me? Why don't you ask yourself? What was that all about?' Fred snapped.  
  
'You didn't have any right to treat him that way,' Angelina said.  
  
'I have every right to treat him that way! I will treat a person anyway I want to treat them! I don't like him! I don't expect him to like me too! I won't mind if he treat me that way too because I - DON'T - LIKE - HIM!!!!!!! I - DON'T - LIKE - HIM!!!!!' Fred roared and then walked off to the boys' dormitories. Angelina just stood there but followed, she followed Fred to the boys' dormitories after a few minutes. ============  
  
Fred jumped on his bed and laid there. BLOODY HELL!!! That slimy git is stealing my girlfriend! Damn it! I hate that Idiot LeGrand! There are many girls out there! Why Angelina?! That moron! ARGH!!! Stupid girlfriend stealer!!! But he suddenly heard slow and soft footsteps approaching the door. He looked at the door's direction and wondered who it was. A few seconds later, he saw the last person and at the same time the first person that he wanted to see.Angelina.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he said. 'You should not be here. You are not allowed here.'  
  
'Look! I came here to talk ok!' she said, starting to raise her voice.  
  
'So, what do you want to talk about?' he said then started to stand up.  
  
'You don't have any right to treat him like that!'  
  
'Bloody hell?! You came up here for that?'  
  
'Yeah! He asked me if...' but Fred cut her off.  
  
'What?! If you could go around holding hands with him already?! If you could go around kissing him already?! What did he ask you?! You should have had the decency to at least end the one that you have with me! I looked like a bloody prat down there!' he said while yelling at the top of his lungs. 'Look, I don't like this anymore. If you want to go out with other people, please feel free to do so. I am ending this, this, rubbish for you. Good luck with LeGrand.'===========  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hello! I would like to thank Lady Jayde Une and Quiet One for the review! I really really appreciate it! THERE WILL BE FIVE (5) CHAPTERS BY THE WAY. just wanted to let you know. ( 


	3. Especially For You

She paused for a moment and upon realizing what he meant, she just stared at him, stunned. Damn You! I wasn't even going to say that. I wasn't even going to talk about Nick. I wanted to tell you that he asked me to study with him again tomorrow, but I decided not to go. because. because. I want to spend time with you. YOU - MORON!!!! But instead of saying what she really feels, she did the most reasonable and impertinent thing to do in a situation such as this --- ACT and LIE.  
  
'So you mean we are over???' she asked with a hint of smile. Don't you cry, now! Not now! Wait until you are not in front of him! Show him that you are not affected at all! Show him that you are glad!  
  
'Yeah. I hope that makes you happy,' was his reply, looking extremely hurt upon seeing the smile that she has been trying to hide. I've lost her. I've lost her. She's gone. She's leaving me behind. He looked down and then faced her again. He tried to smile and said, 'I guess - er - I should just thank you for everything.'  
  
'Oh, no problem! Thank you! At least, the breaking up was mutual. I'll just see you around ok!' she said while tapping his back, and then she started skipping out of the boys' dormitories like a little school girl. Not yet. not yet. His friends might see you. =========  
  
I'm over. I'm over. LeGrand. SHIT! That dirty stupid son of a bitch of a moron! Oh please. Just the thought of Angelina talking with LeGrand made him extremely red with anger. This thought made him hit the wall. He didn't know what else to do. He's really confused now. Then, he heard soft laughter and footsteps approaching the door. He decided to jump on his bed and pretended to be asleep.  
  
'Hey!' George said, moving his eyebrows up and down. 'So, Angelina looked pretty happy going down the stairs, skipping like mad. What happened?'  
  
She's happy when I'm miserable? She should have at least. pretended. that. she was even just a bit sad. about it. What am I going to tell them?! Angelina is skipping because I broke up with her?! Angelina is happy because we are over and she can now date LeGrand?! Oh, what will they all say. He felt someone shake him, it was Lee.  
  
'Hey, buddy!' Lee said, teasingly. 'I know you are awake. Come on, tell us what the hell happened! I'm losing my patience! So, you got back together or something???' Fred just covered his face with his pillow.  
  
'Ibwokeupwider,' he mumbled.  
  
'What?' George asked, looking tense. 'Will you take the pillow off your face so we can understand? Damn it!' then grabbed the pillow from Fred's grip. Fred emerged from his lying position and is now sitting down, looking at them straight in the eyes.  
  
'What the heck happened? Have you been---,' Lee asked upon seeing his red face and watery eyes, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Ron, Harry and Seamus.  
  
'So Fred?' Ron said while smiling at him. 'I saw a certain girl who looked incredibly happy, skipped like mad, while going down the staircase.'  
  
'It looks like you are in good terms with her, already!' Harry added while smiling teasingly at Fred. 'She's beyond happy! What happened?'  
  
'She was radiant and looked as if she was floating, she was skipping like mad.' Seamus added.  
  
Oh God! I've lost her. I've totally lost her. What will I tell them??? Help. please! Something inside began to hurt, again. Fred closed his eyes and then bit his lip and then closed them again. He took a deep breath and sighed, hoping that he would feel better. She's happy I broke up with her. She's happy I broke up with her. I've totally lost her. She's gone. He felt someone elbow his chest, it was Ron.  
  
'Hello? Would you mind if we ask you what happened?' Ron asked, looking anxious.  
  
'Are you ok, Fred?' Harry asked, looking concerned. 'It's ok if you don't want to tell us.'  
  
'WE - BROKE - UP,' was Fred's reply. He went pale and then quickly looked down. 'She was happy. because. we - broke - up.' Lee, Ron, Harry and Seamus' jaw dropped while George frowned. They all went silent. Ron opened his mouth a couple of times but closed it again since he couldn't think of anything to say and so did Harry, Seamus and Lee. George just remained frowning and was muttering words to himself, which nobody understood.========  
  
'Angelina? Yoohoo! Angelina?' Katie yelled, looking excited. 'Where are you?'  
  
'Over here in the bathroom. Just wait a second ok!' she yelled back and then blew her nose. She washed her face and prayed to God that tears would stop streaming down her face. Katie couldn't wait anymore. She was so anxious to hear what happened that she just stormed in the bathroom. She saw Angelina blowing her nose. This made her frown.  
  
'What happened?' Katie asked while walking towards her, trying her best to have a good view of her face. Angelina, however, kept on tilting, moving and turning her head. 'What happened?'  
  
'Didn't I tell you to wait outside? Geez! What's wrong with you?' was her reply.  
  
'Me? What's wrong with me? What wrong with you? You keep on tilting and turning and moving that head of yours. Now, what happened?'  
  
'Nothing I just have a cold and headache'  
  
'I am not an idiot. Don't treat me like I was born yesterday. Look at me. For the last time, what happened?' Angelina looked at her and then tears started streaming down her face uncontrollably. She was sobbing really hard, unable to speak. This terrified Katie. She hugged Angelina and stroked her back softly. 'It's ok. I'm here. It's ok. Go ahead and cry. it will make you feel so much better. We can talk later, when you've calmed down a little.'========  
  
It was 4 o'clock in the morning the next day. Katie, still thinking about last night, got off her bed and checked on Angelina. Good, she's still sleeping. I wonder what happened. She walked over to Alicia's bed and carefully woke her up.  
  
'Hmm.' she mumbled while shifting to a more comfortable position.  
  
'Alicia, wake up! I want to tell you something.' Katie whispered. 'It's about what happened last night between - er - Fred and Angelina.' Alicia opened her eyes immediately. Katie stood up from her bed and gestured for Alicia to follow her in the bathroom. Alicia, whose eyes were still half closed, followed her after a few seconds. 'Can't it wait until tomorrow?' Alicia said, looking sleepy and then frowned. 'Did you really have to wake me up this early? I heard that Angelina was skipping like mad yesterday and she looked beyond happy. I think I know what happened with the two---' but she was interrupted by Katie.  
  
'I don't think so and will you keep your voice down?!' she hissed. 'You might wake Angelina up!'  
  
'What do you mean you don't think so?' said Alicia, looking intrigued. 'Look, you woke me up. So just tell me already! I want to.' but she was interrupted by another sleepy voice. It was Angelina.  
  
'Hey! I couldn't help but hear your whispering. I also heard my name.'  
  
'What happened Angelina? You scared me last night.' Katie said, looking concerned.  
  
'You woke up this early for that??? It's no big deal. REALLY! I always knew that this day would come.' said Angelina and then started moving, turning, and tilting her head. Both girls frowned and then looked at each other.  
  
Alicia mouthed, 'SHE IS GOING TO CRY'. Katie just nodded.  
  
'Will you please tell us?' Alicia asked, trying her best to get a good view of her face.  
  
'Well, we broke up.'  
  
'What?!' Alicia said in a very loud whisper. 'Why? Now that is weird. How?'  
  
'Well, I followed him, right? I told him that he didn't have any right to treat Nick like that.' she said, starting to cry again. 'I, *hik*, I, wanted to tell him that, *hik*, that Nick asked me to study with him. He didn't even let me finish. *hik* He just started screaming at the top of his lungs! He said that he, Nick, wanted to ask if he could go around kissing me already and all that rubbish!' She started sobbing like a little girl, looking extremely fragile and vulnerable.  
  
'Then?' Katie asked.  
  
'I wasn't even going to talk about Nick and I. *hik* I don't like Nick. *hik* I wanted to tell him that Nick asked me to study with him again, but I'm not going because I - wanted - to - spend - time - with - him! *hik*' she said, sobbing uncontrollably. 'He told me that he looked like a prat down there and that I should have, at least, had the decency to end the one that I have with him first.' *hik* Katie conjured a glass of water and offered it to her, but she just pushed it away. 'Maybe, I was just trying to hard.'  
  
'It's his loss, you know!' Alicia said while stroking his back.  
  
'Will you promise me that you will not tell anybody about this??? Please?'  
  
'Sure, if that's what you like,' was their reply. ============  
  
'Hey Fred!!!! Get up!!! You'll be late!!!' Lee yelled while shaking him wildly. 'We have Potions first, damn it! WAKE UP!!!!!!!'  
  
'I'm not going to school. I don't feel well.' was Fred's reply. 'I don't want to see her.' 'Bloody hell! Wake up!' George said. 'What will you tell Snape? I have a "broken heart" that's why I can't go to school today?'  
  
'Prof. Snape, I'm sorry I missed your class. My girlfriend, I mean, my EX- girlfriend broke my heart into pieces. Is that what you'll be telling him? You know that Snape's mental!' Lee said, rolling his eyes. 'Look, Fred. You are one of the bravest people that I have ever met. You can't let her see you like this. Go out and find someone for yourself too.'  
  
'Yeah! We will help you!' George said. 'Now, get off your bed and get ready for school.' ============  
  
'A FEW ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE BREAKFAST,' Dumbledore said. 'I will be away for a whole week for a meeting with the Ministry of Magic, and Prof. Mcgonagall will be away for three days to represent me in a meeting in Scotland. For your Transfiguration Classes, a substitute teacher will be assigned in each grade level. Please treat your substitute teacher the way you treat Professor Mcgonagall. That is all and Thank you. You may begin!'  
  
They all started eating when a grey owl flew towards Hermione, and then dropped a package on her hand.  
  
'OH! It's from Mum and Dad!' she said, looking extremely excited. She read the card first and then opened the package excitedly.  
  
'I bet that it is a book!' Ron said to Harry, chuckling.  
  
'Oh, no! It's a discman! Cool gift, Hermione!' Harry said. 'Which CD's do you have?'  
  
'Well, I broke my old one last summer. I'm so glad that they were listening to me the whole time! I only have Kylie Minogue with me right now. I could ask my parents to send them over if you really want to see them.'  
  
'Hermione? What's that?' Ron asked, looking quite interested. 'Would you mind if I look at it?'  
  
'Well, I thought that you didn't want to talk to me ever again.'  
  
'Ok. fine. if you don't want to.' he said, looking down on his plate. 'I was just.'  
  
'I was kidding! I'm glad that you broke your word again!' she said, looking happy. 'It's a Discman. You see this flat circle? It has music recorded in it. You press this button to open this. You put the flat circle, CD or Compact Disc, in it and then you close it and then you press "PLAY". As soon as you do that, music will start playing.' She handed it to him, so he can try.  
  
'Oh, how come I don't hear anything?'  
  
'Because you have to put the Earphones here,' then Hermione placed the earphones on Ron's ears and smiled at him.  
  
'WICKED!' said Ron, smiling to Hermione. 'Who is this?'  
  
'Kylie Minogue, one of my favourite singers. You like her?'  
  
'Yeah, she's alright! Nice music. Mind if I borrow it sometime?' 'Sure! No Problem! I'll ask my mum to send me more CD's so we can listen to more varieties of music!'  
  
'That would be great Hermione!' Ron said, looking excited. Harry just stared at the two of them while they were talking and then smiled teasingly at Ron, as soon as Hermione had left the table.  
  
'What the hell? Why are you smiling at me like that?'  
  
'Nothing, nothing, nothing.' was Harry's reply and quickly gathered his things. 'Ron! we are going to be late you prat!' =============  
  
'There will be an oral recitation today! It is going to be an 'ALL or NOTHING' test.' Snape said coolly. 'It's either you get 100% or 0%!'  
  
'Shit! Good thing we woke you up!' George said, looking irritated since there is a surprise recitation test. 'You would have had, immediately, received a Zero!'  
  
'I know that I'll be getting a Zero anyway. you should have let me sleep in!' Fred hissed.  
  
'Weasley and Weasley! I'm taking away 5 pts. From Gryffindor for silly discussions!' Snape yelled. Everybody looked and Fred saw Nick LeGrand smirk. 'For our first pair..'  
  
'Thank you God for making it into pairs!!!' Fred said to himself, looking a little relieved. 'At least someone can help me out. I hope that that person went over our notes..'  
  
'For our first pair, Weasley, and.. Johnson,' said Snape. Everybody looked at the Weasley twins then to Angelina Johnson. Fred buried his face in his hands while Angelina looked at Snape with an indescribable expression. Fred looked at Angelina and when they caught each others gaze, they both immediately looked away.  
  
'Well? What are you two doing? Do you want to get an automatic Zero?' George stood up in an attempt to save his brother. Snape just said "Weasley and Johnson," anyway.  
  
'Which Weasley, sir?' Angelina asked.  
  
'Oh yeah! There's two here. I want Weasley, F. Yes. I want Weasley, F. Now, hurry up!' Fred looked at George helplessly while George slowly sat down.  
  
'I'll kill you later, George.' He hissed and then hurried up.  
  
'Well, come here in front! Hurry! I don't have all day! Weasley, ask Johnson where the ingredients of a Love Potion can be found and what they are, while you, Johnson, ask Weasley how to make a Love Potion. Begin!' They both took a deep breath and began.  
  
'Hey - er - Angelina! Would you mind telling me the ingredients of a love potion and where they can be found?' Fred asked, politely. 'I need - er - to make some for a certain girl,' he said and then nearly slapped himself for saying that. Lee and George winced.  
  
'Oh, of course Fred! Um, you will need Frozen Ashwinder Eggs,' she said, and continued with other ingredients. After Angelina, Fred described how to make a love potion which was really easy for him since he has been reading about Love Potions right after their break up. Snape was utterly amazed. 'That is the final step in mixing a Love Potion.' He concluded.  
  
'Good, Weasley and Johnson,' said Snape, sarcastically. 'I can't believe it! Finally, after all these years. Weasley will finally receive a 100% mark and not a Zero. for the first time in 7 yrs.' Fred just rolled his eyes. ===========  
  
After their break up, Fred never saw her alone. She was always with Katie and/or Alicia, or other girls from her classes, or Nick LeGrand. This annoyed and irritated him terribly. He hated him more than anything and anybody in the whole wide world. He's such an arrogant perfectionist. He's a moron. He's everything that he is not. He hated everything about that person, Nick LeGrand.  
  
'Look Fred, be reasonable! If the girl doesn't want to be with you, so be it!' Lee said, rolling his eyes. 'I'm not going to stand here and encourage you to do something that I know will hurt you more! Live life like you used too! Don't let her see how miserable you are! Will you at least pretend?'  
  
'Look, Lee! I know what you mean!'  
  
'No, you don't!' he snapped back. 'That thick head of yours is malfunctioning, that's why!'  
  
'But you don't understand!' Fred whined. 'She's my first serious girlfriend! You have no idea ---' but he was interrupted by George's loud voice.  
  
'You have no idea about Quidditch?!'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?' Fred asked, looking confused by the sudden shifting of the topic. 'What the hell is wrong with you, George?' But George ignored him.  
  
'So, what did Madam Hooch say?' George asked, looking casual. Then he heard the most beautiful voice that he has ever heard, the voice of his one and only angel, Angelina Johnson.  
  
'Hi! She told me that we can practice for Quidditch later, 4:30 pm sharp!' Fred jumped back and then quickly faced her.  
  
'Angelina!'  
  
'I'm so sorry I startled you Fred!' she said, smiling. Fred saw a pair of strong arms wrap around his angel's waist, which made Angelina look uncomfortable. He frowned upon the sight of Nick LeGrand's face.  
  
'Hey, Weasley!' he said, mockingly and sarcastically. 'How's the love potion going?' Fred just stared at him straight in the eye and then walked away. George and Lee immediately followed.  
  
'Is that a blood relative of the Malfoy's?' Lee asked George in a whisper. 'He sure looks and behaves like one!' ===========  
  
Their substitute teacher for Transfiguration was late, so they all started talking.  
  
'I hope that it's not Snape!' Lee said then they heard the door open.  
  
''Hello, Hello! Good afternoon everybody!' came a soft but firm voice. She started walking down the aisle. 'I'm deeply sorry for being late.' Fred couldn't believe it. His ex-girlfriend is their substitute teacher.  
  
'What the hell! This is unbelievable!' George said, looking amazed. 'People appear just when you need them the most! It's Amelie, Fred!'  
  
'Looking good, Amelie!' Lee shouted. Katie looked at him with a puzzled expression, and then mouthed, 'You know this girl???'  
  
'Hello, Lee and George! You don't look too bad, yourself!' she said and then turned to the other redhead beside George. 'Hello, Fred! It' been what, 3 yrs.?' Fred just stared at her and thought that she has changed a lot.  
  
'Hey, Amelie! I mean - er - Prof. Chandler.' Fred said, uncomfortably but he managed to smile. Oh! This is too much for me! Not two ex in the same class! =============  
  
'Harry! Ron! Stop goofing around!' Fred yelled. 'We have a game next month against Hufflepuffs! WE - HAVE - TO - WIN!!!!!! This is our last year!'  
  
'Wow! I thought that I heard Wood talking!' George said. 'Calm down, buddy!'  
  
After hours of practice, they decided to stop. Fred then started reminding them about things, since he is the new Gryffindor Captain, after Wood.  
  
'Umm - er - Angel, I mean, Angelina,' he said, nearly slapping himself for calling him "Angel". 'Katie and Alicia, I want you all to go to the nearest beater, every time you score. This is for your own safety.'  
  
'Alright!' they all said. They all sat down and started talking. Even Angelina and Fred started laughing and talking together. For Fred, this was probably the best time that they have ever spent, after their break up, together. This is totally perfect! No Nick LeGrand! But then he snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing a very familiar noise.  
  
'Hey, Angelina!' Nick shouted. 'Let's go! It's almost dinner! We still have to study!'  
  
'Hey! I'll be right there!' she said while smiling. Fred stood up and then shot Nick LeGrand an evil glare, but he smiled at Angelina. 'I have to---'  
  
'So, Fred?' said Harry, teasingly. 'Are you jealous?'  
  
Fred couldn't believe what Harry just said. Did he just say the "J" word?! He glared at Harry and said, 'ABSOLUTELY NOT!' Angelina left and she started to hug LeGrand. Something inside began to hurt again. He looked at Harry, who was looking uncomfortable.  
  
'What the hell?! Why did you say that?! You knew very well what I'm feeling right now!'  
  
'Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! I only did it - because---' Harry said, defensively. 'Angelina asked me too.'  
  
'What?!' Fred asked. 'She asked you to tease me?! She did?' She asked Harry to tease me? Wow! 'I don't care! You still have no right to do that! You should be on my side!' He then turned to George and carried on chatting, with a bit of grin on his face. ===========  
  
Fred was feeling good that evening. Angelina wanted Harry to tease him with Angelina, he thought over and over again. He felt good. He was joking with other people again and doing his pranks again. This made Lee and George feel good.  
  
'He's back!' George whispered. Lee just smiled at the sight of Fred's beaming face.  
  
'Password?' The fat lady asked. 'You look happy Weasley!' They all said the password and smiled at the fat lady. Their jaw dropped upon seeing Hermione and Ron listening, dancing and singing to music together. They were singing a love song! Luckily, Colin Creevey and Harry entered the room almost the same time they did and he had a camera! They all silently watched the two lovebirds, while snickering.  
  
'Especially for you, I want to let you know what I was going through. All the time we were apart I thought of you. You were in my heart, my love never changed. I still feel the same.' Hermione sang, with feelings while her arms were around Ron's neck and they were swaying.  
  
'Especially for you, I want to tell you I was feeling that way too. And if dreams were wings you know, I would have flown to you, to be where you are.' Ron sang, with feeling as well while his arms were around Hermione's waist and they were swaying.  
  
'Ohh no matter how far, now that I'm next to you.'  
  
'No more dreaming about tomorrow. Forget the loneliness and the sorrow.'  
  
'I've got to say---'  
  
'It's all because of you and now we are back together, together. I want to show you, my heart is oh so true. And all the love I have is especially for you.' They sang together.  
  
'Especially for you, I want to tell you, you mean all the world to me.' Hermione sang.  
  
'How I'm certain that our love was meant to be. You changed my life.' Ron sang.  
  
'Hmm, you showed me the way. And now that I'm next to you.'  
  
'I've waited long enough to find you. I want to put all the hurt behind you.'  
  
'I want to bring out all the love inside you.'  
  
'Oh and now were back together, together. I want to show, my heart is oh so true. And all the love I have is especially for you.' They sang together again. INSTUMENTAL.  
  
When they heard the fat lady say, "Password". They immediately panicked. They didn't want to disturb Ron and Hermione. This sight is too enjoyable. They didn't want it to end, right away, especially Harry. When the door opened, Fred grabbed the first girl that he saw and covered her mouth. Harry, Colin, Lee and George did the same. The girls struggled at first but calmed down when they pointed in Ron and Hermione's direction. They all just stood there watching them dancing and singing. They felt so comfortable with each other. Fred let go of the girl that he grabbed and swallowed hard upon seeing Angelina's face, and then looked away.  
  
'Awww..' Was all the girls managed to say. 'How sweet!'  
  
Ron leaned over to kiss her and was just a few cm's away from Hermione's face, when he began to frown. He looked puzzled while staring at Hermione. He began to stutter and then looked away.  
  
'Oh, Oh! He's realizing it!' George said. 'Quick! Do something!'  
  
'Hermione, I - I - don't remember---' he said while stepping away from her and blushing. Hermione was blushing too but looked a little upset when Ron broke their contact.  
  
'So, what was that?' Fred asked, teasingly. 'Don't you dare act innocent or something, Ron! WE - ALL - SAW - IT!'  
  
'Yeah!' they said then Harry, Colin, Lee, George, Ginny, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lavender and Parvati appeared. Ron didn't know what to say, neither did Hermione. This was a very odd moment. They were both blushing.  
  
'What's wrong with that? We were just listening to music and---' Ron said, defensively.  
  
'And was about to snog!' George said.  
  
'No! Of course not! We didn't!'  
  
'Sure! We have proofs!' Harry said.  
  
'Not you too, Harry!' Fred grabbed the nearest girl to him again, which was Angelina, and then started to imitate Ron. Angelina imitated Hermione.  
  
'Especially for you, I want to let you know what I was going through. All the time we were apart I thought of you. You were in my heart, my love never changed. I still feel the same.' Angelina sang while placing her arms around Fred's neck and was swaying.  
  
'Especially for you, I want to tell you I was feeling that way too. And if dreams were wings you know, I would have flown to you, to be where you are.' Fred sang, with feelings as well while his arms were around Angelina's waist and they were swaying.  
  
'Ohh no matter how far, now that I'm next to you.'  
  
'No more dreaming about tomorrow. Forget the loneliness and the sorrow.'  
  
'I've got to say---'  
  
'It's all because of you and now we are back together, together. I want to show you, my heart is oh so true. And all the love I have is especially for you.' They sang together.  
  
'Especially for you, I want to tell you, you mean all the world to me.' Angelina sang.  
  
'How I'm certain that our love was meant to be. You changed my life.' Fred sang.  
  
'Hmm, you showed me the way. And now that I'm next to you.'  
  
'I've waited long enough to find you. I want to put all the hurt behind you.'  
  
'I want to bring out all the love inside you.'  
  
'Oh and now were back together, together. I want to show, my heart is oh so true. And all the love I have is especially for you.' They sang together again. INSTUMENTAL  
  
Fred leaned over to kiss her and was just a few cm's from Angelina's face, when he began to frown. Upon realizing what he just did, memories began hunting him again. He stared at her, looking puzzled. Angelina, who looked a little upset when he let go of her, just stared back at him. He slowly walked away and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Angelina just stood there and then walked towards the girls' staircase. Fred looked down and then looked at her in the corner of his eyes. She looked at him, too, before going up to her room. Everybody was silent.  
  
'This song is good!' Lee said.  
  
'Yep!' George said. 'Two pairs in one night!'  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
"Especially For You" is by Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan. She's one of my favourite singers.  
  
HEY, ASHLEIGH, LADY JAYDE UNE and POKELILPUPE!!!! Thanks so much for the review!!!! I really appreaciate it!  
  
LADY JAYDE UNE and QUIET ONE:  
  
I'll read your fics tom and I promise that I'll review, as well.  
  
THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QUESTION PLEASE:  
  
Does any of you knows how to show italics here??? Mine doesn't seem to appear right.. It looks really funny! Plus, some dots don't appear, as well. Some sentences, don't look good without them. Can any of you help me???? 


	4. In The Girls' Dorm Room

'Lee, go talk to Fred.' George said, smirking. 'Leave the torturing to me!'  
  
'Aye, Aye Captain!' Lee said and saluted him. He walked towards Fred. 'Ok, so what was that?'  
  
'What was what?'  
  
'Oh! Don't play dumb with me Weasley! WE ALL SAW IT!' Lee suddenly shrieked. 'A little help, please?'  
  
'Yeah! Go bug him!' Ron said, looking relieved. 'Leave Hermione and me alone! So Fred, what was that?'  
  
'No!' George said, looking at Ron. 'I'm in charge with you!'  
  
'What the hell?' Fred said, looking irritated. 'Go away Lee! Hey Ron! Since we busted you already, why can't you just admit it?!'  
  
'Hey! Didn't you hear what "Luvah Boy" just said?' Lavender yelled. 'He wants US to leave him and Hermione ALONE!'  
  
'Ah, ah, ah! Where are you going Hermy?' Harry said, smiling mischievously. 'Stay here, will you?' Hermione was really blushing now and looks like she's going to cry. She slowly turned around to face everybody.  
  
'Lavender! Harry! Me? Admit what? Busted?' Ron yelled. 'You know what, Fred? Instead of sitting there by the fireplace, why don't you just follow your "ANGEL"?'  
  
'What the hell? Like it's EASY? If you are that clever then why don't you do the same thing to her?!' Fred yelled, pointing to Hermione and looking tense. 'Go on and I'll watch!'  
  
'What?! NO! You talk to her!'  
  
'No! You do it, since you are so clever! Go on!'  
  
'I don't think that they need us, at all!' Lee said.  
  
'They are doing the motivation themselves!' George said, nodding.  
  
'Huh! Freddie Boy is a coward!' Ron said, teasingly.  
  
'Listen, Ronniekins! I'm not a bloody coward! You are just changing the subject to take the spotlight away from you and, your lovey-dovey, Hermione!' Fred snapped. 'You wait here and I'll do my thing!' He walked towards the girls' staircase slowly, feeling sorry for himself.  
  
'Go ahead, Fred!' Ron yelled with a satisfied grin. But his face changed upon realizing what he just did. 'No wait! Don't go! I was just kidding! Don't leave me here! Noooo!' but Fred just ignored him and continued walking towards the girls' staircase.  
  
'Excellent Ron!' George said. 'Now where were we?' Ron just sat on the floor, looked at them in horror, and then buried his face on his hands.  
  
'Torturing and matching the two of them, I believe.' Ginny said. 'It's time, you know!'  
  
'You have nothing to be ashamed of. We kind of knew that this would happen.'======  
  
Angelina was walking in dreamland after the dance that she just had with Fred. Upon reaching her dorm room, she slowly removed her robe and threw it on her bed. She was thinking of the time that she was dancing and singing with Fred, while changing into her night dress. She frowned every time the part when Fred broke their contact came, and so she decided to change the ending. In her dreams, Fred leaned over and kissed her, gently and passionately. She jumped on her bed and lay there comfortably while hugging her robe, giggling. But she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard slow and soft footsteps approaching the door. She immediately got up and ran to the door.  
  
'Katie! Alicia!' she said, looking excited but moaned when she saw Fred. He looked away, upon seeing her in a very pink, knee-length, and see through nightdress, blushing. She quickly grabbed her sleeping robe and put it on.  
  
'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'Look, I know that you want to rest but if I could just please have a word.' She laughed.  
  
'Aww, come on!' he said. 'Please don't laugh. You are making this too hard for me.' She laughed harder and he frowned.  
  
'I haven't seen you this serious!' she said, looking amazed. 'Fred Weasley can be serious! By the way, too hard for you to do what? Whatever it is, aren't I suppose to?'  
  
'I know, ok! You have every right to be angry with me.' He said, looking down. 'I have been a very lousy boyfriend. But trust me when I say that - that - er-'  
  
'What Fred?' she said, turning her back on him. 'What? I don't have all night to listen to your mumbling.' He swallowed hard and sighed. He stared at the ceiling.  
  
'Well, umm, phew!' was all that he managed to say. She walked away from him and sat on her bed, brushing her hair. She was pretending to look bored. He followed her and was walking back and forth at the aisle beside her bed. 'So, how's LeGrand?'  
  
'Look Fred, what are you really doing here?' she asked staring back at him, but she turned her back again, still brushing her hair. 'You should not be here. You are not allowed to be here.'  
  
'Look, I just came here to talk.'  
  
'Bloody hell? You came up here for that? You came up here to talk about Nick?'  
  
'Well,' he said softly. 'Also to get you back, if you'll let me. You know, if you'll have me, again.'  
  
'What?' she asked, smiling but still on her back. 'You want me back?'  
  
'Well, I know that you are with LeGrand but--' he said, wincing. 'You know, maybe-- just'  
  
'Well excuse me!' she said, still on her back but smiling. 'You broke up with me, remember? Why do you want me back?' He closed his eyes upon hearing this question.  
  
'Come on, Angelina. Please don't do this to me. I've suffered enough already. It kills me every time I see you with him, when you should be with me.' He said, but Fred couldn't believe that he was saying these things. He's letting his heart out.  
  
'I should be with you?'  
  
'Well - er - you know me,' he said and then sat on Angelina's bed and moved closer to her, looking extremely nervous and embarrassed. 'Do I have to yell the reason why?'  
  
'Hell yeah!' she said. She could feel Fred's breath on her cheeks now. She could feel some sort of electricity going up and down her spine.  
  
'Do I have to shout that - er --' he said in a soft and sweet whisper. 'I LOVE YOU?' Angelina looked at him. They were staring at each other's eyes. Fred bit his lip and looked down. But to his surprise, Angelina hugged him so tight putting all her weight on him, which pinned him down on her bed. Fred hugged her too, looking extremely happy.  
  
'Now, that feels nice!' he said, kissing her hand and then her hair.  
  
'Let's go downstairs and help with the teasing!' she said while pulling him off the bed.  
  
'Ok! Great idea!' he said. 'Angel, I want to make it up with you. Will you meet me at the Astronomy Tower on Friday? Then maybe, we can go to Hogsmeade on Saturday?'  
  
'Oh, how I miss that name.' she said, closing her eyes and hugging him again. 'I'd love to Fred. I'd Love to, but what should I bring?'  
  
'Nothing, just leave everything to me. Oh no! Bring yourself! Let's go!' he said while grabbing her hand and leading her down the corridor.  
  
'Hey what about LeGrand?' he asked, frowning, while going down the stairs. She just laughed.  
  
'Oh! He's nothing! He was hitting on me before but he doesn't like me anymore. We were using each other, if you know what I mean?!' she said, teasingly and then winked. 'He told me about his situation with Arlene of Slytherin, boy! I was definitely relieved! Good actor huh!'  
  
'Oh, are you sure?' he said, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
'Yeah! Well, I should ask you about Amelie, I mean, Prof. Chandler!' He laughed.  
  
'Oh, she's nothing, just some old girlfriend. Well, if you know what I mean?' he said, teasingly. Angelina began to frown.  
  
'NO!' she said, moving away from him and forcing herself to calm down. 'I - absolutely - don't - know - what - you - mean.'  
  
'Hey! Relax! She's nothing ok! Just some girl from my past. WE - ARE - OVER.' He said, quickly. 'Well, I would never ever need any girls now. I have you remember? An all around package! Beautiful, athletic, hmmmm, smart, nice! Absolutely perfect for me!'  
  
'Well, I just wanted to make sure!' she said, smiling, and then she grabbed his hand. 'Let's go!'  
  
'So back to LeGrand, are you telling me that everything was fake? Nothing was going on between you two?' Fred asked, grinning. Angelina just laughed again with this question.  
  
'You know what? The day you broke up with me?' Angelina said while going on his back and then slipping her hands on his waist. 'You broke up with me for nothing!'  
  
'Nothing?!'  
  
'Oh yeah! I was about to tell you that he asked me to study with him again, but I'm not going because I want to spend time with you! Idiot!'  
  
'What? Damn! I'm stupid!'  
  
'You're Angelina's Idiot and Redheaded Boyfriend! My idiot and redheaded boyfriend!' she said, while giving him her One Million Galleon smile. Fred just smiled back and then leaned closer to give her the kiss that was in her dreams awhile ago.============  
  
Everybody was roaring with laughter when they reached the common room. George conjured a large screen, so that every single member of the Gryffindor House could see what Hermione and Ron were doing awhile ago. Ron was still sitting on the floor, his face buried in his hands. Hermione just stood in one corner, still very red and speechless.  
  
'Just in time, Fred and Angelina!' George shouted. 'Please, please! Help yourself! I trust everything is fine now?' then winked at George.  
  
'Oh yes! Never better!' Fred shouted and then winked at him as well. He looked at Ron, smiling mischievously. 'So, RON! I did my thing! Do yours too! Apparently, they didn't want the easy way! Let's grab them, mate!' Fred grabbed Ron and brought him to a couch that had the best view of the screen, while Angelina pulled Hermione from the corner to the couch where Ron is. Everybody was smiling from ear to ear. 'This is for your own good.'  
  
After placing Hermione and Ron on the couch, Fred walked towards Angelina and grinned at her. She smiled back, a genuine smile unlike the one that she had for the past few days. He placed his hands around her shoulders and she tilted her head and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
'Angel,' he said softly. Angelina looked up.  
  
'Yeah,' she said.  
  
'I'm a very lucky Weasley, you want to know why?' Angelina just giggled.  
  
'Because you have me?' Fred smiled and then kissed her forehead.  
  
'How did you know?' he asked, teasingly. Angelina giggled and then hugged him while they watched the screen.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
HEY THERE!!!! SO THAT"S IT! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING OK!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I PUT 'MANY FIGHTS' IN THE SUMMARY, WHEN THERE'S ONLY TWO! IS THAT RIGHT? HEHEHE! THANKS AGAIN OK!!!!  
  
LADY JAYDE UNE: HEY THERE! That was a really cool game/test! Thanks for the review!  
  
ASHLIEGH: HAHAHA! I made her smile and skip because that's what I'd do.. LOL!!! Sorry! You don't like Ron and Hermione??? That's fine with me. What ship do you like then? Thanks for the review! 


End file.
